Acceptance
Let's cut it short, I'm itching to finish it and just get it sorted out Y'all probably know by now that I'm nuts and how I've gone on about I know that I'll never be normal, but what the hell is normal? I talk about it so much, I could have wrote a novel But I don't even know what I'm saying, yes I guess it's awful Go into the time portal, my life was informal There's an epidermal, my lifestyle's got no morals I'm a bat that's not nocturnal, a dolphin with no dorsal It's sink or swim and I think Tim forgot his snorkel I think I saw a ghost, shit's getting paranormal Look in the mirror and I see me, nothing but horrible It's not what I do, it's what I think, it's like I'm haunted I had to chill out, stepped in the freezer and got locked in Makes you really think, is it Tim? It's not Mit, I guess you're right, it just does not fit, I'm atheist, yet demonic. A brain-iac, yet a dumb shit Hell, I wouldn't be here if it he used a condom It's odd, huh? When you're just not meant To be a part of this world, yet it's where you end up Too much of a mess up to just be a set up I just don't get it, where's the finish line? By now, you all know what is in this mind I feel like in a past life I committed crime, Or may something happened as a kid and I Can't recall it for some reason, store away in my Chaotic storm of thoughts that get me my Reputation for being insane as shit and I'm Going too slow in the fast lane, time just goin' by I feel like if I close my eyes I'll die in I-75 I don't understand what I write, it just types itself That's why I am insane, I deserve a place in hell, I'll just drown again, Timmy's down the well So am I evil or am I just another infidel? I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have a lot of questions None are answered, but I have so many situations I don't know why brain of mine is itchin' I'm so fickle and I've always been wishin' My life wasn't like it is, and no one's even listenin', But I have to come to terms, I'll always be a bit like this It's a weird state of mind that needs new residence So let me ask, what's the prerequisites? I guess my life has just always destined this Even if it was never meant to be in this I guess I just have to send Mit the messages Tell him he'll always be here for the rest of this And I guess that Tim has just come to that big an acceptance, shit. I guess I really was meant for this... Category:Poetry Category:A to Z